The Dungeon
by JadedEros
Summary: COMPLETE SLASH - HPDM - What happens when Harry accidentially makes a bet and then loses, forcing him to become Draco's slave for a night. Bondage anyone?
1. Chapter One: The Proposition

Jaded Eros  
  
Presents  
  
"The Dungeon"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Um… yeah… I'm not JKR…  
  
WARNINGS: This story contains SLASH (aka hot sweaty man sex) of a bondage nature (eventually) – if you don't like that kinda thing… then don't read this.  
  
RATING: R  
  
PAIRING: Harry/Draco.  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
This short story started out as being another PWP but has mutated into a ficlet. I have never had the desire to write a Harry/Draco fic before, but my buddy ferretscar made a request, and what kind of person would I be if I ignored a request from a friend.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Beginnings.  
  
"Deal!" said Draco Malfoy eagerly as he reached down, grabbed Harry Potter's hand and shook it vigorously.   
  
"What? I was joking, Malfoy!" gasped a surprised Harry looking up at the Slytherin.   
  
"A deal is a deal, Potter," grinned Draco. "Aren't you Gryffindors known for being bound by honor? You can't back out now!"  
  
"But it was a joke!" Harry protested.  
  
"That's not my problem." snapped Draco as he walked away in his usual overly cocky strut, followed his bewildered sidekicks Crabbe & Goyle.   
  
Harry shot a cold glance over at the redheaded boy sitting at the other side of the table.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Ron!" he said sarcastically.   
  
Harry and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been having breakfast in The Great Hall when the subject of the Quidditch Match scheduled for the next day had come up. Ron was trying to give Harry some encouragement when Draco and his goons had walked by. Draco had laughed and made a condescending remark upon overhearing Ron's pep talk. Ron shot back with a testosterone-induced comment on Draco's Quidditch skills, or lack thereof. Draco confidently responded that he was going to catch the snitch before Potter even noticed it. Harry had laughed at the thought of Draco beating him at Quidditch and sarcastically made the comment that he would be Draco's slave for a day if he caught the snitch. He was now finding himself in a situation in which he might actually have to do just that.   
  
"What are you blaming me for?" replied Ron defensively. "I didn't make the slave comment!"  
  
"Why are you even bothered by this Harry?" asked Hermione "This is the last match of our last year here. You have been playing against Malfoy since he joined the team in second year, and he has never even gotten close to catching the snitch."  
  
Harry thought about this for a second, and seemed to relax.   
  
"You're right. I've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"Definitely. Now finish your breakfast. You're going to need your strength today, or have you forgotten that we still have classes to attend, and you have a major Quidditch practice tonight. This is going to be a long day for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran his fingers through the blonde's hair as he hungrily kissed his lips. He felt the other boy's weight resting on his body, grinding their hips together. Harry's hands slowly migrated down the boy's back and grabbed his bum, trying to pull the boy even closer to him, if that was even possible. The blonde eyes flashed as he released Harry's lips, and began to focus his attention on his neck, lightly nibbling and sucking while flicking his tongue across the tender flesh. Harry writhed beneath him, straining to hold back the desperate moans of pleasure trying to escape from his trembling lips…  
  
Harry awoke with a gasp, drenched in sweat. It took him a moment to realize that he was alone in his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. He tried to shrug off the memories of the incredibly vivid dream as he glanced over at the clock that sat on the dresser next to his bed. He groaned when he realized it was 4:37 am, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep despite the erection that was now pushing into his bed in a somewhat painful way.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind whipped through Harry's hair as he sped around the Quidditch field, desperately searching for the snitch while dodging the bludgers that the Slytherin beaters kept knocking his way. He had almost collided with Ginny Weasley, the Gryffindor Keeper, twice. He decided to retreat to higher ground in an attempt to avoid any serious injuries. This seemed to satisfy the Slytherins because they refocused their efforts on scoring rather than trying to kill Harry. Harry reduced his speed and began making broad circles, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of the snitch.   
  
As he scanned the field, his breath caught in his throat for a moment when his gaze suddenly connected with the silver-blue eyes belonging to the Slytherin seeker on the other side of the field. His dream from the night before suddenly flashed into his mind. He could almost feel the other boy's hands caressing his body. He felt his face flush with embarrassment, and diverted his eyes, desperately seeking something else to look at. He focused his attention on Ginny who was flying in small fast circle around the 3 goals at the other end of the field. He couldn't help but be impressed at how good she was at Quidditch. He guessed that growing up the only girl in a house full of boys must have rubbed off on her. He glanced down at his teammates, who, for some reason, were all suddenly staring at him. It was then that he Heard Seamus Finnegan's commentary.   
  
"As Malfoy continues to chase the snitch, Potter is still flying high around the field. POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
  
'Bugger' though Harry to himself and he spotted Draco racing around at the other end of the field. Harry dived and headed directly towards the other seeker. He couldn't see the snitch yet, but he figured that since Malfoy was already chasing it, that was the direction to head towards. Harry leaned down so that his chest was almost touching his broom and barreled across the field at lightning speed, seeming to be only a blur to the spectators in the stands.   
  
Draco's "Nimbus Stryker" was no competition for Harry's "Firebolt X" and the two seekers were soon neck and neck. The snitch was zipping around only inches from their outstretched fingers. They were so close that Harry could feel Draco's robes whipping against his body in the wind. He could hear him grunting as he struggled to fly faster. He could smell the muskiness of Draco's body. Harry strained to reach the snitch… he could feel the fluttering wings tickling his fingertips, but suddenly there was another sensation, Draco's hand had rubbed against his, trying desperately to reach the golden orb. Harry eyes darted over at the Slytherin. He saw the sweat glistening on his brow, the sheer determination in his eyes. He mind was suddenly flooded with images again. Images of him and Draco entwined in a passionate embrace. Images of Draco's lips grazing against his own.   
  
Before Harry even realized what he was doing, he leaned upwards slightly causing his speed to decrease. He felt Draco's hand reach past his own and watched in amazement as Draco's hand closed over the snitch.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
Hehehehehe… yeah I am evil for letting this chapter end there… but I am a big fan of the whole cliffhanger-ending thing. Hope you guys like this so far… and yes I know I am gonna catch a lot of crap from people for posting the beginning of another story before I update "On The Edge", but rest assured, I haven't forgotten my main WIP. I am currently working on Chapter Three and it should be up soon. – Anyway, this story is probably only going to have 2 or 3 chapters being that it is written purely for the bondage scene between Harry and Draco and doesn't really have a plot after that has been accomplished… but who knows… I might get a sudden burst of inspiration and create more story if there is any kind of demand for it. I can think of a few things I could do with it… 


	2. Chapter Two: Hot and Steamy

AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
First I have to give a quick apology to the rabid fans of my other fic "On The Edge" who have been writing me threatening emails about when I am going to post the next chapter... Sorry guys.. I got kinda distracted... but I will post the next chapter soon... I hope.  
  
I am completely overwhelmed by the reaction this story is getting. I guess the Harry/Draco pairing is a lot more popular that I realized. Maybe I'll have to write more Harry/Draco fics, or maybe I will simply bulk this one up and make it longer. I had originally planned for this to be a PWP, but I wanted it to be at least somewhat believable, so I created a little build up… but I still planned for the end of the story to be the sex scene… who knows… this might just turn into a legitimate story with an actual plot??  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Hot and Steamy  
  
After about an hour of apologizing to his teammates and the rest of Gryffindor house, Harry finally made his way back towards the dormitory. Everyone seemed to believe his story about the strong wind current that caused him to momentarily loose his balance and slow down, except for Hermione, who just looked at him curiously. She had attempted to pull him aside to interrogate him about what really happened, but he quickly made the excuse that he was tired and needed to take a shower.   
  
As he walked into the deserted dormitory, he decided that he really did need a shower after all. He removed his uniform and threw it across his bed as he made his way towards the lavatory. He turned on the water in the first empty stall and stepped back giving the water a few moments to get warm. After testing the temperature, he removed his boxer-briefs and stepped into the stall, closing the curtain behind him.   
  
As the warm water cascaded upon his naked body, Harry relaxed and let all of the stress of the past few days just melt away. He felt so calm and peaceful letting the water soothe his aching muscles. It was so much nicer to have the lavatory all to himself. For some reason the other Gryffindor boys had a tendency to be very loud when attending to their daily grooming rituals. Harry wondered if they were so vocal because they were trying to "act normally" when they were so obviously uncomfortable in a room full of naked boys. Or maybe that was just the way Harry felt, and the other boys really were just loud and obnoxious. He wondered if they diverted their eyes and looked at the ceiling as they walked through the room the way he did.   
  
Harry was pretty sure he was different that the other boys. He knew the sight of the other boys excited him in ways he didn't want to admit... but what did that mean? Was he gay? He didn't know. He tried to rationalize his feelings. He had always felt drawn to Cho Chang, but he wasn't quite sure if the attraction was physical, or if he just liked being around her because she was such a cool person. She was really into Quidditch, she had a great sense of humor, and just seemed to fit in as one of the boys. Maybe that's why he liked her... maybe he just felt really comfortable around her because she exuded a sense of sexual passivity. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was like him. Maybe she was really uncomfortable being around all the girls and that's why she hung out with the boys so much. Harry decided that his felling towards Cho were completely platonic; after all, he had never had any erotic dreams about her, or any other girl for that matter.   
  
But why Malfoy? Why was he suddenly having these sensual dreams about the one person who had always been his enemy? Or was Malfoy really his enemy? He remembered the first time he had ever met the blonde Slytherin. He hadn't been standoffish at all, he had even tried to be Harry's friend, but Harry had instantly rejected him. Harry had felt so nervous in his presence, and had felt the same ever since. He had always thought it was just because the boy was such a prat. He had never considered before that he found Malfoy intimidating because he might actually be ATTRACTED to him. Now that he thought about it, Malfoy was rather fetching, with his piercing blue eyes with flecks of silver and his silky blonde hair, which would probably look even better if it wasn't always slicked back with that industrial strength gel. Harry realized suddenly that he could picture every little detail about Malfoy's face with little effort. From his strong jaw, to his slender slightly upturned nose, to his milky soft skin, everything about the boy was appealing. He looked almost pure and angelic, yet he was incredibly confident and strong. A sense of power radiated from him, you almost felt safe with him around. It was this juxtaposition of qualities that made him seem so alluring, Harry realized.  
  
Harry suddenly became aware that he had been standing in the shower for quite some time, letting the warm water run over his body, but he had gotten completely lost in thought and hadn't even begun to wash himself. He picked up the soap sitting on the inlaid marble shelf and rubbed it in his hands until a nice lather built up. As he began to spread the lather on his chest, the sweet aroma of the soap reached his nostrils and he suddenly had the strong desire to eat it. Hermione had made the soap for him last summer and had appropriately named it "Hot Apple Pie". The soap had a soothing effect and made his skin feel extra smooth and silky, as well as making him smell delicious.  
  
After rinsing himself, he turned the water off, stepped out of the stall, and grabbed an over-sized fluffy red & gold towel from the stack next to the sink. Once he had dried himself off, he then wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back to the dresser next to his bed to find some fresh clothes to wear. He noticed right away the house elves had been there while he was in the shower since his soiled uniform had been removed. He was always amazed at how efficient the house elves were. Every time he left something out of place, it was always back where it belonged when he looked for it. He always had clean clothes, and everything was always neat and tidy, which was especially amazing since he lived in a dormitory with several teenage boys.   
  
It was then that he noticed the package sitting on his bed. It was wrapped in plain brown paper with a black satin ribbon binding it together. The ribbon was tied into an intricate bow on top and had a piece of parchment slid underneath. He picked up the package and removed the parchment to examine it closer. Dark green calligraphy slowly began to appear as he stared at the note.   
  
"Put this on and meet me in the Great Hall at Midnight. ~D~"   
  
D?? He stopped for a minute and tried to think of anyone who might be sending him a package and signing it with a D? Dumbledore maybe? As he gingerly untied the ribbon and removed the brown paper he continued to ponder the strange note.   
  
When he removed the lid from the box, all he saw was black silk. 'Wow!' he though to himself. 'Is Dumbledore sending me a new robe? or maybe it's another cloak my father left behind and he has finally decided to give it to me. But why does he want me to meet him at midnight?' As he reached into the box to pick up the silk material, he realized that it was simply a small piece of fabric concealing the gift inside, like really expensive tissue paper. Harry's jaw dropped as he lifted the silk to reveal a black leather thong and matching collar.   
  
And suddenly another "D" name popped into his mind.... Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
So…yeah… you all probably hate me right now for the second cliffhanger and the complete lack of the aforementioned sex scene… and for all those of you who thought I was going to make Harry masturbate in the shower… SHAME ON YOU… ~evil grin~ … I almost wrote a masturbation scene, but I changed my mind…  
  
The sex scene will almost definitely be in the next chapter… unless more plot sneaks in between now and when I go to post it…   
  
And I still can't believe I managed to use the word juxtaposition in this story. 


	3. Chapter Three: Such a Tease

AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
I can hear the angry clicking of the keyboards of fans, composing hate filled emails and reviews plotting my painful demise. ~Wicked Grin~   
  
In quick response to a couple of reviews… (1) I like cliffhangers... Expect more of them… if I don't leave you desperate to know what going to happen next, then how do I know you'll keep reading… and… did I mention that I am evil.   
  
(2) The Hot Apple Pie soap thing is based on an actual soap that a friend of mine carries in a shop that she owns… it smells exactly like hot apple pie, and trust me… if you smelled it, you'd want to eat it too.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Such a Tease!  
  
As the blonde's hand closed over the snitch, he looked up and into the eyes of his Gryffindor counterpart and grinned. Harry seemed to be half in shock and half in some kind of euphoric daze.   
  
'I'll deal with him later' thought Malfoy as a wicked grin appeared on his face. He veered up on his broom and shot back into the sky holding the snitch high over his head, displaying his victory over "the boy who lived".   
  
"Fuck!" boomed Finnegan's commentary. "Oh, sorry Professor… Malfoy catches the snitch and Slytherin wins the match," he continued with mock enthusiasm. Cheers erupted from the Slytherin stands and drowned out the groans coming from the other three houses.  
  
After making a couple of laps around the field, Draco descended to the ground and was quickly surrounded by a gang of Slytherins who were rushing forward to congratulate him. He shook hands with Crabbe and Goyle while anxiously peeking over their heads to try to get a glimpse of what Potter was doing, He too had been surrounded by his friends, but he looked as if he wanted to escape but couldn't figure out quite how.   
  
Draco gasped as he was suddenly lifted in the air by his housemates and carried around the field. He tried to bask in the excitement surrounding him, but he knew that the real celebration for his victory had yet to come.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After sneaking out of the party that had spontaneous erupted in the Slytherin common room upon their arrival, Draco quietly crept down the stone steps leading to the boys' dormitory and retrieved his most valued possession, the invisibility cloak that he purchased with his birthday money a few years before. An excellent investment in his opinion, it had come in handy many times. He slipped the cloak around his shoulders, lifted the hood over his head and made his way back towards the common room.   
  
"Shite!" he thought to himself as he turned back, he had almost forgotten the main reason he was making this trek in the first place. He jogged back to the armoire next to his bed and opened the bottom drawer. After casting the quick revealing charm necessary, he lifted out the bottom of the drawer and gingerly picked up a package from the hidden compartment. He quickly returned the armoire to its previous condition and resumed his journey.   
  
Darting across the Slytherin common room was more difficult that he had originally planned. He had to duck a couple of times to avoid being clobbered by his drunken housemates who were completely oblivious to his presence.   
  
After escaping through the portrait hole, he mounted the steps leading him up to the tower where the Gryffindor dormitory was located. He reached his destination quickly and smirked at his luck noticing a couple of Gryffindor sixth-years heading towards him, one of them he recognized as Ginny Weasley, The Gryffindor keeper and little sister of that sniveling prat Ron. He pressed himself to the wall as they passed him and then followed, being careful to keep his footsteps in-time with their own so they wouldn't realize he was there. After they uttered the password allowing them access to their common room, he snuck in right behind them, narrowly missing being hit by the portrait that swung shut once they were inside.   
  
He looked around the Gryffindor common room and had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. The room looked as though it had been completely decorated in cheesy muggle hand-me-downs. How could they live like this? It was just pathetic. He glanced around the room, searching for Potter and was relieved when he was nowhere to be found. Granger and the other Weasley were sitting around a table close to the fireplace bickering about something completely uninteresting. If fact, it seemed like all of Gryffindor house was sitting around this shabby room completely absorbed in whatever mundane activity they were involved in. Some were playing chess, some were reading books, and a few of them were even listening to awful music and singing, horribly! Draco cringed and scanned the room until he located an archway leading to a staircase, which he assumed was the path to the dormitories. After dodging a few Gryffindors who had begun to dance, if you could call their choppy awkward movements dancing, he made his way up the staircase and veered off to the right hand side, which he hoped mirrored the Slytherin layout and led to the boys' dormitories.   
  
As he pushed open the heavy door, which creaked loudly, he was momentarily relieved to find the room vacant. But then where was Potter? He was sure he must have been up here since he did not see him in the common room. He glanced around the room, noticing another door, which he assumed, must lead to the lavatories. He crossed the room and pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anything. He cautiously opened the door and took a step inside.   
  
He immediately heard the sound of running water and glanced over at the first shower stall and saw steam creeping around the small gap between the curtain and the beautiful marble wall. He suddenly realized that the Gryffindor lavatory was exquisite, from the wall-to-wall white marble tiles; to the large mirrors with ornate golden framework that hung over the large basins that looked at though they had been carved out of the same marble that covered the walls. 'What kind of priorities do these people have?' he thought to himself. 'Their common room looks like crap, but their bathrooms are extravagant'… he shook his head attempting to shake away the distraction. 'Focus Dammit!' He stared at the shower stall and his eyes were suddenly captivated by the steady flow of steam slithering through the gap between the curtain and the wall. He came to the realization that the object of his obsession was standing there completely naked just a few feet in front of him, completely unaware of his presence. A voyeuristic urge overcame him and despite the spasms of nervousness in his stomach, he found himself cautiously sneaking towards the shower stall. Step by cautious step, he inched closer and closer. Just a few more feet…   
  
Draco froze in his tracks as he heard the knobs in the stall turn and the water abruptly was silenced. 'Bugger" he cursed under his breath and quickly dashed as quietly as he could out of the lavatory and back into the boys' dormitory, hoping that Potter wouldn't notice the door swinging shut as he emerged from the stall. Draco crossed the room and deposited the package in the middle of the Gryffindor's bed before crawling on top of the next bed over and making sure that he was completely covered by the invisibility cloak. He focused on being as quiet as possible so the boy wouldn't hear his still labored breathing or the sound of his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.   
  
A moment later, Potter emerged from the lavatory with a red and gold towel wrapped tightly around his waist and proceeded towards the dresser that sat next to his bed. Draco suddenly realized that if Potter didn't notice the package right away that he would pick out something to wear and take off the towel before slipping on his undergarments. He cursed himself for spoiling his second chance to see the boy naked and vulnerable. He then realized that at some point, the boy was going to have to remove his towel to put on clothing anyway, it just probably would not be as soon as it would have been otherwise. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was going to get what he wanted, eventually.   
  
His breath caught in his throat as he became aware that Potter had noticed the package. He watched with anticipation as the boy removed the note from under the bow and began to read it. He studied the boys face, waiting for some kind of reaction. When a look of confusion appeared, Draco couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Had the note been more vague than he realized?   
  
With renewed eagerness, he watched again as the boy slowly untied the bow and removed the brown paper. Potter then cautiously removed the lid and smiled as he peered into the box. 'What the hell is he smiling about! Hurry up and remove the wrappings you prat' Draco thought anxiously. He watched as Harry's face changed from happiness to confusion as he reached for the wrappings and seemed surprised when they lifted weightlessly revealing the contents underneath. Draco grinned wickedly as Harry's jaw dropped as he finally saw what the gift really was and was even more pleased at the expression of shock when he realized who had sent him the package.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
This chapter could actually be sub-titled attack of the run-on sentences… I read through it several times before posting it, since I am often too impatient to wait until my chapters can be beta'd. – And I know that there are a few sentences that are just long beyond all reason, but I have them worded exactly the way I want… so fuck it.  
  
This chapter appeared completely extemporaneously in my mind today… I had originally written a chapter that picked up where the last one left off… but then I decided that I needed to have some Draco POV (kinda) so that when I actually get to the sex scene, it would be clear that the sexual tension is mutual between the 2 boys. Yes, this means that more plot before the sex scene, but it all means that the next chapter is already halfway completed and will be posted soon… which means the sex scene that you are all waiting eagerly for should be posted very soon as well… please review, or I may have to postpone the sex scene even longer… 


	4. Chapter Four: Fourplay

AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
Hee hee… I tried to warn everybody that I am evil… no one listened. Enjoy…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Foreplay  
  
Harry sat on the bed in complete shock.   
  
He just continued to stare at the contents of the box for a few moments not knowing how to react. He quickly looked around to make sure that no one else had walked into dormitory while he was in the shower before reaching into the box and slowly removing the thong. He turned it over in his hands studying the material. It was soft leather, almost suede. It was extremely high cut with a pouch-like front. He could feel his face turning red at the very thought of putting it on, let alone wearing it in front of anyone else.   
  
He put the thong delicately back into the box and turned his attention to the collar. Upon closer examination, he noticed that the collar had a small silver medallion attached to the front, which bore the inscription "Malfoy". It also had a small steel loop on the end, which Harry's realized would be on the back of his neck if he were wearing it. The loop was obviously meant to be where a leash would be attached.   
  
Did Malfoy mean to take this opportunity to degrade Harry? Was he going to make him wear this thong and collar with a leash and walk him around the school as if he were his pet? Surely that couldn't be his intention. A teacher would definitely notice something like that and Malfoy would quickly get in trouble.   
  
Another thought occurred to Harry suddenly. Where did Malfoy get these items? He didn't even know where you would go to purchase a leather thong. The collar of course was easy. It could be obtained at any store that sold pet supplies, but the thong he must have already had. But why? Maybe it was part of some cruel punishment inflicted upon him by his father. He had a sudden vision of Lucius Malfoy dragging his son outside and tying him to a tree.   
  
No. That didn't make sense, why would Malfoy bring that to school with him. He wouldn't want a reminder of something like that. He must have conjured it. That opened a whole new can of worms in Harry's mind. Could the collar have some kind of charm on it that would have some terrible side affect? Would it cause him to completely abandon his force of will and do everything he was told? Would it impair his judgment in some way? Maybe it would restrict his ability to use magic? Harry quickly located his wand, which was sitting on the bureau next to his bed and quickly uttered a magic detection spell that Hermione had taught him. Nothing happened. He quickly cast the detection spell on the thong as well just to be safe. No results there either.  
  
He eyed the box cautiously, still unsure on his feelings towards the strange gift. Did Malfoy really expect him to wear this, or was this some kind of cruel joke? Why would Malfoy even want him to wear this if it wasn't to humiliate him? Surely he didn't want to see him almost naked… or did he? Could Malfoy be attracted to him as well? The thought had never occurred to Harry that his newly discovered desires might be mutual. Harry grinned at the thought. His dream suddenly flashed into his mind again. He pictured the blonde leaning in to kiss him, his hand reaching out to caress his face. He imagined the boy's lips pressing against his own, the blonde slytherin's tongue brushing across his mouth, begging for entry.   
  
Harry felt a tingling sensation in his groin and was suddenly aware that he was still standing next to his bed wearing only a towel which was doing very little to conceal the erection that was beginning to form. He quickly opened his top dresser drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of boxer briefs and tossed them onto his bed, before opening the next drawer and digging through for his favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He reached down and began to remove his towel and froze when his eyes fell on the box still sitting on his bed. He was startled when he heard what sounded like a grunt coming from somewhere nearby. His eyes quickly darted around the room as he grabbed the box and hid it behind his back.   
  
There was no one there.   
  
He quickly picked up the clothes sitting on his bed and walked back into the lavatory, still clutching the box nervously. He sat the stack down on the marble counter and glanced up at himself in the mirror in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was actually thinking of trying on the indecent clothing that he had received. He hesitantly picked up the leather thong and held it up to his waistline over the towel that still clung to him. He couldn't help but feel like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. It was the same guilty feeling that crept into him whenever he wanked off in the shower. He looked up at himself in the mirror and was slightly surprised at how much he liked the way the thong looked against his lightly tanned skin. He hesitated for a moment before yanking off the damp towel and quickly slipping one foot into the thong, then the other, and sliding the material up his legs, past his thighs and finally coming to rest around his waist. He took a deep breath and slowly allowed his eyes to meet his reflection in the mirror. He was shocked to notice that the tip of his half-erect penis was peeking out of the top of the miniature leather garment. He blushed slightly as he slipped his fingers under the waistband and pulled the material away from his skin as he attempted to adjust himself with his other hand. Once he was satisfied that he had adequately covered himself, his gaze returned to the mirror. Harry gasped as he truly saw his full reflection for the first time.   
  
He looked sinfully delicious. His tall thin frame accentuated by the miniscule fabric. As Harry stared at his reflection, he couldn't help but grin and flex his lean muscles lightly. He turned around and looked at the mirror over his shoulder to check out the view from another angle. He hadn't realized until just that moment how skimpy the back of the garment was. Every inch of his small perfectly round arse was completely uncovered except for an incredibly thin strip of leather that had nuzzled itself in-between his cheeks. And was that a dimple? He had never known that he had a dimple there?   
  
He turned back around to face the mirror again and noticed the collar still sitting in the box. Without a moment's hesitation, he picked up the collar and quickly fastened it around his neck. As he pulled his fingers away from the clasp, he allowed his touch to linger on his neckline, slowly grazing the skin as his hands slid around his shoulders and down his chest. He had to admit, He looked fucking sexy. And even more, he felt sexy. It was as if all his inhibitions had been stripped away. He felt naughty! His pulse was racing, his heart pounding in his chest. He dragged his fingers across his flat stomach and shivered as goose bumps began to prick up all over his chest and abdomen. He ran his tongue seductively across his teeth as he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt the leather encasing his groin suddenly begins to shrink. He panicked for a moment. Maybe the detection spell hadn't worked. He reached down to rip the garment off before it cut off his circulation, but stopped when the palm of his hand came in contact with something hard. Rock Hard. His cheeks reddened as he realized that the material wasn't shrinking, it was simply tighter because of the intense erection that had formed inside of it. He shifted his weight on his feet and moaned as the soft leather rubbed across his sensitive manhood. 'Damn' he though to himself 'That feels amazing'. He shifted his weight again sending gentle vibrations through his groin. He began to rock his hips, slowly back and forth as his hand slowly found its way down his stomach and began to rub the hard-on through the soft leather. His head falling back as another moan escaping from his lips…  
  
"Harry? What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Harry jumped as he looked over towards the door and saw the shocked expression on the face of his red-headed best friend.  
  
"Ron… I… er…" Harry stumbled as he grabbed his jeans and yanked them on at lightening speed. "I was just…"  
  
"And what are you wearing?" continued the blushing Gryffindor.   
  
"Um… I… I… uh… gift." He managed to mumble as he zipped up his jeans and fastened the button at his waist.   
  
"A Gift?… Is that a collar around your neck?" continued Ron, still trying to put things together in his mind.  
  
"What? Oh… uh…" he stammered as he quickly removed the collar and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans.   
  
"Cho!!" exclaimed Ron as he face lit up. "That's a gift from CHO!"  
  
Harry's mind raced trying to figure out what to say to his best friend. Should he go along with Ron's assumption? Should he tell the truth? How would Ron react if he told him the gift was from Malfoy? Did he even realize that Harry had been feeling himself up before he walked in? 'At least, he interrupted when he did,' thought Harry 'If he would have waited just a few minutes longer, I probably would have been having an orgasm right when he walked in… and with my luck, I would have turned and my cum would have shot straight into his eye'   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Er… what?" exclaimed Harry, shaking his head trying to erase the mental picture of his best friend running around the room screaming blindly with the-boy-who-lived's spunk all over his face.  
  
"Did Cho send you that gift?"  
  
Harry just smiled weakly, neither confirming nor denying Ron's suspicions. Apparently Ron didn't realize that Harry hadn't seen or heard from Cho in over a year since she graduated. He didn't really feel that this was the appropriate time to point this out to him.   
  
"That little minx. I never would have thought Cho would be that forward… Sending you a naughty gift like that."  
  
Harry grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head as he picked up the box and began to walk out of the room before this awkward coversation went any further.   
  
"Hang on Harry." Said Ron as he stepped into his exit route. "I want to know all the bloody details. But I really have to pee. Don't go anywhere."   
  
Harry nodded as Ron stepped out of his way and walked towards the nearest lieu. The moment Ron stepped into the stall, Harry rushed through the door leading back towards the dormitories, down the stairs leading back to the common room, across the crowded space dodging Gryffindors left and right, and through the portrait hole. He didn't know quite where he was going; he just knew that anywhere else in the entire school would be better than having to face Ron and his barrage of questions.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy grinned as he picked up the pair of boxer briefs Harry had knocked onto the floor as he was rushing to put on his clothes. 'What a nice souvenir' he thought to himself as he casually walked through the door of the lavatory Harry had conveniently left open when the bolted from the room. He still couldn't believe his luck at witnessing the Gryffindor practically wanking off in from on him. It was moments like these that Draco remembered why he loved his Invisibility Cloak so much…   
  
He was still fingering his erection as he quietly walked down the steps towards the Gryffindor common room. Watching the startled boy turn red and blunder through trying to explain what he was doing to the weasel had only increased his excitement. He had bit his hand to keep from squealing in delight as the boy got dressed faster than Draco has every seen anyone get dressed before.   
  
He slipped through the parted crowd that was still gawking about Potter's quick exit and out the portrait hole without anyone even getting close to him. He licked his lips as he put together the finishing touches on the plans in his mind for the evening to come. He had to move quickly, dinner would be ready soon, and after that it was just a few short hours until Potter would be meeting him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
Like I said… foreplay. This was originally intended to be chapter three, but then the whole Draco's POV thing popped into my mind, and inserted itself before I even knew what I was doing. As I was putting the finishing touches on this chapter, the thought occurred to me to write a whole other chapter of Draco's POV about watching Harry as he playing with himself in the bathroom… but then I decided that, although I do enjoy teasing my fans… I don't want them to hate me… so I just wrote a quick blurb and ended it there… you know what that means?? Hot Sweaty Man Sex will definitely be in the next chapter… I promise this time! 


	5. Chapter Five: Faster! Harder!

AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
Sorry it has taken a bit longer than normal for me the post the next chapter… I've been kinda busy lately. … Just consider yourself lucky that you aren't following my other fic "On The Edge" – I haven't written anything new for that story since before I started this one…   
  
I've been really busy working on this fic... and beta-ing some fics for a couple of friends..  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to FerretScar, Ari Lackey, Strykker, TheSykotikMunky, allie36, & Anima – for adding me to your favorite stories and/or authors' lists… you guys made me really happy!! (and a happy JadedEros is more likely to write more!!)   
  
I had a couple of pages of this chapter written, but I went back and erased it all cuz it was crap, and I'm starting over….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: FASTER!! HARDER!!  
  
Harry nervously walked around the corridors trying to find anything to do that would not involve returning to the Gryffindor common room and talking to Ron. He still didn't know what he was going to tell his friend about "the gift". He was tempted to make up some elaborate story about a non-existent affair with Cho, but that just seemed stupid. He had never lied to Ron about anything before, however, this was different. How could he explain his recent discovery? He tried to imagine what he could possibly say… 'Hey Ron, you know Malfoy, the guy who has been a complete pain in the arse to us for the past several years? The guy that has tried to get us expelled countless times? Well, I've decided I fancy him and I'm pretty sure he wants to snog my brains out. I'm supposed to meet him tonight and wear this lovely fabric swatch. Don't wait up!'  
  
No, that wouldn't go over very well. He quickly realized he had to think of something fast. Dinner was only about an hour away and there was no way he could avoid talking to Ron when he was sitting across the table from him.   
  
Harry was still lost in thought when he rounded a corner and collided with someone, falling flat on his arse with a dull thud. 'Oh Gods! Please don't be Ron! Please don't be Ron!' he though to himself as he looked up and saw a stunned Hermione on the floor in front of him. 'Shite! That's not much better'  
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Hermione! I'm sorry. I must not have been looking where I was going." He stammered as he quickly crawled over and helped Hermione pick up the books scattered all around them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" she said as she picked up the last book and got back up, wiping the dust off her robes with her other hand. "Is that your box?" she said pointing behind Harry.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed the box lying on the ground not far from where he had fallen. He had completely forgotten that he was even carrying the box, he hadn't even been thinking about it as he dashed out of the dormitory a few minutes earlier.   
  
"Um… yeah" he said as he quickly stooped over and picked it up.  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Nothing…" he quickly responded truthfully.  
  
She looked at him quizzically and studied the box he was holding.   
  
"Why are you carrying around an empty box?"  
  
"I… was… just… going to throw it away" he mumbled hoping she would believe his pathetic attempt at a believable excuse.   
  
"Harry, You are a terrible at lying, and you always have been." She said smirking at him. "Now tell me, what's going on."  
  
Harry shrugged and realized there was no way he was getting out of this one.   
  
"Fine, I'll tell you everything, but not here." He agreed reluctantly as he turned and began to walk up the nearby staircase as an excited Hermione followed. They walked up the staircase and through a large iron door before emerging on the roof of the East tower where the owlery was located. Harry walked across the stone floor of the roof and over to the edge before turning around and lowering himself into a seated position, leaning his back against the stone railing that lined the perimeter of the roof.   
  
As she sat down in front of him, he took a deep breath and began to tell Hermione about the events of the past 2 days. He told her all about his dream, his distracted state of mind during the Quidditch match, his self-discovery in the shower and finding the package on his bed. He even told her about trying on the garment in the bathroom (conveniently neglecting to mention his state of arousal) and Ron walking in on him, leading right up to the moment he collided with her in the hall.  
  
"So that's what happened during the Quidditch match! I knew something wasn't right. I was watching in Ron's omnioculars. You had the snitch within your reach when you suddenly slowed down!"  
  
"Uh huh" Harry confirmed, blushing slightly.   
  
"I knew there was more going on that just a bloody wind current!" she continued, glowing with satisfaction.   
  
"I'm happy you're enjoying this, Herm, but what am I going to do? What am I going to tell Ron?"  
  
  
  
"Oh. Sorry, guess I got a little carried away there." She said realizing that there was still a problem to be dealt with. She took a deep breath as a look of concentration swept over her face. "So, first of all… you're gay." She continued, more of a statement than a question.   
  
"I guess? I'm not sure."  
  
"But you do fancy Malfoy?"  
  
"I think so… Yes"  
  
"When you think about him, do you get nervous? Self-conscious?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You fancy him," Hermione confirmed as if some conclusive test had just occurred.   
  
"And you're okay with this?" Harry asked, nervously seeking approval from his friend.   
  
"Of course I am. I've honestly suspected that you were gay for a while now, you've never expressed any interest in anyone other than Cho, and she's a lesbian," she said matter-of-factly "and it is very common for gay men to fixate on women who are unavailable when they are coming to terms with their sexuality."  
  
Harry just stared at her with his jaw hanging open in shock. "What? How do you know Cho is a lesbian?"  
  
"I walked in on her and Pansy snogging in girl's room last year."  
  
"What???" he stammered incredously "And you never told me or Ron?"   
  
"No… I didn't have any reason to tell you… until now."  
  
"But?… but?"  
  
"Oh, do grow up, Harry. It's no big deal. I've kissed Pansy before."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"She was depressed and lonely after Cho graduated, and I was curious." She continued calmly.  
  
"So you're a lesbian too?" he asked, still in shock.   
  
"No. Kissing Pansy didn't do much for me. I definitely like boys. It was just an experiment."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"But back to the topic at hand. You're supposed to meet Malfoy at midnight. How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I'm kinda nervous about the whole thing. I don't know what to expect."  
  
"I don't expect you've ever fooled around with anyone before?"   
  
"No." he said, blushing again.   
  
"Harry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everybody has a first time."  
  
Harry looked into Hermione's eyes again, with the sudden realization that Hermione was speaking from experience.   
  
"You… you're not… you've…"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I am not a virgin."  
  
"But… who?… when?"   
  
"During my summer break," she said smiling at her shocked friend. "I went to visit Viktor in Bulgaria for a week and it just kinda happened. He took me out and showed me around the city, then we had dinner at this romantic little Bistro… but that isn't the point."  
  
Harry continued to stare at her in disbelief.  
  
"I think you should tell Ron the truth about your feeling for Malfoy." She said seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"I don't know Hermione… you saw the way he acted when Seamus and Dean got together."  
  
"What do you mean? He's never acted strangely around them."  
  
"Not in public maybe, but he does act differently. He's very shy around them, as if they might try to grope him at any moment. He won't even change clothes when they are in the same room."  
  
"But Harry, he isn't close with them like he is with you."  
  
"All the more reason to be worried. My friendship with Ron means a lot to me, and I don't want anything to mess that up."  
  
"Well, maybe you could ask him subtle questions to find out how he would feel about it"  
  
"Like What? 'Ron, how would you feel, hypothetically, if I were to start snogging Malfoy'?"  
  
"No, of course not… Maybe something like 'Ron, how do you feel about gay people?'"  
  
"That's subtle??"  
  
"I don't know? Do I have to think of everything?"  
  
"Well, this was your idea!"  
  
"Fine. I'll think of something, just leave it to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione were still whispering when Ron entered the Great Hall and sat across from them at the Gryffindor table, waiting for dinner to be served.   
  
"Hey Guys!" he said as he smiled at his friends. "Harry, where'd you run off to? We didn't get to finish our conversation."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I had to find Hermione. I needed some help with an extra credit essay I am working on for History of Magic"  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess we can talk about it later then." He said, grinning at Harry.   
  
'Okay, "Crisis 1" averted for now', Harry thought to himself, 'Now, what are my chances of everything else running this smoothly?'  
  
As if on cue, Seamus and Dean walked by and sat down next to a couple of sixth years not far down the table. Harry looked at Hermione nervously as she glance over at Ron, trying to gauge his reaction. Ron was staring blankly into space as if lost in thought.   
  
Hermione sighed loudly, trying to get Ron's attention. "They make such a cute couple, don't you think Ron?"   
  
"What?" said the redhead, snapping back into reality.  
  
"Seamus and Dean. Don't they make a cute couple?"  
  
Ron looked over at the couple, before he nervously answered, "I guess so. I haven't really thought about it. Why?"  
  
"I was just asking." Said Hermione, not really satisfied with Ron's response.   
  
She sat quietly for a moment, seeming lost in thought as Ron glanced nervously at Harry who was trying his best to act as if Hermione's sudden question was perfectly natural.   
  
"Ron, How would you react if one of your brother's was gay?" she continued.  
  
Ron's eyes widened with shock at he started back at Hermione  
  
"What?? My brothers??   
  
"uh huh"  
  
"I dunno…. Which one." Uttered Ron as a since of panic seemed to spread across his face.  
  
"It doesn't matter which one… George."  
  
"George isn't gay!!"  
  
"I didn't say George WAS gay. I just want to know who you'd react IF he were. Would you be less comfortable around him?"  
  
Ron looked over at Harry with a "save me" expression on his face. Harry couldn't help but think to himself that this conversation was the furthest thing away from subtle that he could possibly imagine. At this point, Hermione may as well just ask Ron how he would react if he were to walk in on him giving Malfoy a blowjob.   
  
"I don't know Hermione? He's my brother. I guess it wouldn't make a difference. But George has a girlfriend… I don't know why he would choose to start snogging guys."  
  
"Who ever said that being gay was a choice?" Hermione asked defiantly   
  
"What?" asked a startled Ron, caught off guard by Hermione's sudden aggression.  
  
"I said begin gay isn't a choice! It isn't something that you decide… a lot of studies say that being gay is genetic, just like being a wizard, or having red hair and freckles. How would you feel is someone told you that begin a redhead is your choice?"  
  
"Well… it kinda is… I could always dye my hair."  
  
"You're missing the point," she barked back  
  
"Why are you so upset?" Ron asked defensively. "Did I do or say something that offended Seamus & Dean? What did they tell you?"  
  
"No, you haven't offended anyone… I'm just curious."  
  
"Well, why don't you ask Harry some of these questions, or doesn't his point of view interest you."  
  
'Shite' thought Harry as he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. His pulse began to race. He didn't like the sudden turn this conversation had taken...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry lay in his bed staring at the clock. It was 11:30pm. There was still a good twenty minutes before he needed to begin his short trip downstairs to meet Malfoy in the great hall.   
  
After the awkward dinner with Ron, Harry and Hermione pretended to go to the library to work on some more homework. Ron had tried to tag along, but Hermione quickly said that she was going to be asking Harry a barrage of questions similar to the questions that she had asked him at dinner since she needed more than just one opinion for the "project" she was working on. Ron had quickly remembered he had a previous engagement.  
  
They snuck back up to the roof and continued to discuss the graphic details of Harry's soon to be blossoming sex–life. Hermione asked him a ton of rather embarrassing questions, and although he had been hesitant to answer some of them at first and had been blushing profusely, he relaxed over time and found himself volunteering information that he would never have even imagined discussing with another living soul. He told her the truth about trying on the thong and the profound reaction that followed. He even told her about his mental image of accidentally blinding Ron with a cum spurt. Hermione fell over she was laughing so hard. He had never heard Hermione laugh like that before. She was usually always so serious and focused. It was nice to see her completely relaxed for once.   
  
They went on to discuss Hermione's experience with Viktor in detail. She even gave Harry a few pointers, which he kinda shrugged off at first. He explained that he was pretty familiar with the way a man's body worked since he was in fact male and had first hand knowledge of the equipment (A/N – I know… bad pun… couldn't help it). She looked back at him with an evil grin before reaching around and running her fingers gently up his neck, making Harry shiver slightly and lean his head back a little. She instantly reached over with perfect aim and located his nipple with her other hand, pinching it slightly. He moaned slightly before slapping her hand away.   
  
"Quit that! Fine I'll listen to your pointers, just stop molesting me!" he said laughing at his friend.   
  
He still felt kind of awkward getting tips from Hermione on how to please a man. He had never really thought of Hermione as being a sexual person before, but she was obviously very knowledgeable. He suddenly had images of Hermione highlighting passages in "The Joy of Sex" while sitting in the Hogwarts library. He was tempted to ask her if she had in fact done extensive research, or had she simply picked up these techniques from experience. He began to picture Hermione hosting one of those late-night call-in shows that Dudley was always watching once Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon has gone to bed. He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Dudley being sexually active, that was just repulsive.   
  
After a couple of hours of chatting, Hermione finally said that she did have homework she needed to do and did need to actually go to the library for a while. Harry was almost sad to see their evening come to an end. He had really enjoyed the time they had spent together. Hermione gave him a big hug and told him he had nothing to be afraid of. As she turned and walked away, he heard her giggle slightly as she said 'Go Get em Tiger!'  
  
Harry just stood there for a few minutes before making his way back down the staircase and towards the dormitory. It was about ten o'clock by this time and most of his fellow Gryffindors were still awake and gathered around the common room engaged in various activities. He quickly snuck around the room and up the staircase to the dormitory before lying out across his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He thought about everything that had happened to him within the last 2 days and he couldn't believe how much his life seemed to have changed so suddenly. He quickly closed his eyes when he heard the door creak open, pretending to be asleep. He was enjoying his time of contemplation and didn't feel like being interrupted.   
  
"Harry? Are you asleep" he heard Ron say. Harry kept his eyes closed and focused on making his breathing sound deep and even. The thought occurred to him suddenly that he didn't know if he should fake a snore or not. He wondered if he snored normally. He had no idea. No one had ever complained about him snoring… but then again Neville snored loud enough that sometimes even the girls across the hall had trouble sleeping, but no one ever said anything to him. Most of the students had become quite adept at silencing charms to block out the cacophony. He decided against the fake snore and continued trying to breathe deeply. He was relieved when he heard footsteps retreating. He kept his eyes closed just in case.   
  
Although he had spoken to Ron at dinner, they hadn't really discussed the thong incident yet. Despite the conversation, Ron was still completely oblivious as to what was going on. Although he did seem utterly convinced that Hermione was trying to tell him George was gay. She spent the rest of the evening explaining that none of Ron's relatives were gay as far as she knew.  
  
Harry had eventually drifted off and pondered Hermione's comments on sexuality being genetic. If that was true, and homosexuality was in fact a recessive gene, then it stood to reason that Harry must have had gay relatives. He was saddened by the thought that Aunt Petunia was the only person alive that he was related to by blood. Maybe she would know if someone in the family history was gay, but the thought of even having that discussion with his Aunt made him cringe. He could always ask Sirius or Remus, they knew his parents pretty well when they were younger. Surely they would know.   
  
Harry sighed and looked over at the clock again. 11:50. He still had a few minutes to kill. He decided to get up and check his reflection in the mirror. He quietly crawled out of bed and crept across the dark room and into the lavatory, being careful not to wake up his sleeping housemates.   
  
As Harry gazed upon his reflection in the mirror, he realized how nervous he really was. His palms had begun to sweat and his mouth was suddenly very dry. He wondered if he licked the sweat off his palms if some kind of balance of fluids would be restored in his body and he would feel better? He pushed back his unruly black hair, although a few stray wisps still fell over his forehead as if intentionally trying to hide the lightening shaped scar that stood out on his otherwise smooth skin. Harry used to hate the scar when he was younger, when he though that it was a reminder of a terrible car crash that took his parents away from him. But now that he knew the truth, that the scar was a symbol of his triumph over the man who killed his parents and a sign of his mother's love for him, he didn't mind so much. He almost liked the rugged effect it gave his face.   
  
He tried to brush out the wrinkly creases that had formed on his shirt from laying on it for the past couple of hours. He considered changing his clothes, but then realized that if things went the way he though they were going to go, he probably wouldn't be wearing the shirt for that long anyway…his heart skipped a beat as he admitted to himself what would be happening just a short while later.  
  
He was still wearing the leather thong under his jeans, and the collar was still safely concealed in his pocket. He suddenly regretted not showing the items to Hermione. She probably would have gotten a kick out of seeing "the gift", but then realized that this would have required him to drop his pants in front of his friend, and decided that he was glad he hadn't thought about it after all. She had never even seen Harry is his normal underwear let alone the "hint of underwear" he currently had on underneath his clothes.   
  
It suddenly occurred to him, as he pondered his undergarments, that he had brought a normal pair of boxer-briefs with him when had come into the lavatory earlier in the day, and he did not pick them up as he dashed out of the bathroom to escape the dreaded conversation with Ron. So, what happened to them?   
  
He looked all around the counter next to the sink where he had sat his stack of clothing earlier. When he didn't find them there he bent over and examined the floor and the surrounding areas, but couldn't seem to locate them. He finally decided that the house elves must have found them and returned them to their rightful place in his dresser. Feeling satisfied with his conclusion, He left the lavatory, quickly grabbing his invisibility cloak, and made his way towards the great hall to meet with Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
OK.... I know this is another cliffy.... but it will probably be the last one.   
  
Yeah… I know…. I promised hot-sweaty-man-sex in this chapter… but I got kinda distracted, but at least you guys got a chapter that it roughly twice the length of my normal chapters… I had a few other ideas for more things I wanted to happen before I got to the sex scene… but I decided that if I didn't post the sex scene soon that u would all kill me…   
  
Anyway… you have a guarantee that there will DEFINITELY be sex in the next chapter… Harry is on his way to meet Draco right now… there is nothing else that I can possibly happen… I don't have any more time to waste…  
  
**PS – Big mega ThankU's to my buddy pissedoffeskimo for putting up with my ass calling several times a day while I am at work and asking random obscure questions about the canon (since I didn't have the books handy). I kinda treated this wonderful author like a reference guide. PS – If you even remotely like my stuff… you would LUV Randi's stuff… my favorite story of Randi's is "He Defines Me" which is located in my favorite stories links… (Yes Randi…I'm pimping your fic) 


	6. Chapter Six Part A Oh Gods! Don't Stop!

AUTHOR's NOTES: Sorry that it has taken me a little over 3 months to update this story… I got kinda distracted… But I'm back now…  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SIX – Part A: OH GODS!! DON'T STOP!!  
  
Harry drew his invisibility cloak around his shoulders and began to descend the staircase leading to the Great Hall. With every step he took, his pulse beat faster and faster, He couldn't believe he was actually doing this… It wasn't too late… he could still turn around, he could still pretend he thought the whole thing was a joke. After all, that was how this whole mess originally began anyway.   
  
He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. His mind was racing in so many different directions. He was excited and nervous; he was afraid and hesitant, almost panicking in anticipation. He had to focus! He had to breathe!  
  
By the time Harry reached the bottom of the staircase, he was almost hyperventilating. He took a moment to try to gather his wits as he walked through the massive archway leading into the great hall. He suddenly realized how abnormally quiet the halls seemed. He guessed that it had something to do with the fact that when he was normally in this room it was also occupied by a hundred or so other students. Although he had also been here by himself many times in the middle of the night, he had always just been passing through on the way to another location, and he always had his mind focused on whatever endeavor had caused the voyage. This time was different. This time he didn't know what to expect. And above all else, this time he was nervous.   
  
His eyes surveyed the dark room, finding it difficult to see anything since the only source of light was the illumination provided by the stars from the bewitched ceiling high above, which gave the room an almost eerie quality, as if nothing was real, only a shadow of the world he knew.   
  
He didn't see Malfoy, but then again, he probably was a few minutes early. He had a tendency to be overly punctual when he was nervous. It was an obsessive trait that had developed in his childhood, since the Dursleys were a lazy bunch and prone to tardiness.   
  
He decided to take a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table and await Malfoy's arrival. He looked up at the ceiling at the stars twinkling above, hoping the tranquility might calm his nerves. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he relaxed his eyes and took in the entire night sky above. So many stars, so far away, so many patterns, so many shapes, and the moon was so bright. A shooting star crossed and disappeared from view as it passed the edge of the ceiling and could not continue onto the un-bewitched wall.   
  
Harry eventually grew tired of the stars, and allowed his gaze to drift elsewhere. He peered down the long tables towards the staff table at the opposite end of the room and thought of Dumbledore. He could almost see the old man sitting there in that large chair. He wondered what Dumbledore would say if he were here right now. Would the Headmaster have any words of encouragement for him at this particular time? He laughed to himself. As if getting tips from Hermione wasn't awkward enough…  
  
He glanced nervously towards the corridor leading towards the Slytherin dungeons and wondered where Malfoy was. Maybe this was all some kind of cruel joke after all. Maybe Malfoy had never even planned to show up. Maybe he had just wanted Harry to wander around the school in the middle of the night in a leather thong and collar and get caught by Filch.  
  
Harry shrugged off the thought. That couldn't be the way this strange ordeal would end. Although he wouldn't put it past the Slytherin to do something like that, he did think it would be rather risky to send a collar with the Malfoy name inscribed on it if he wasn't serious. What would stop Harry from showing the collar to everyone and creating some elaborate story to humiliate him? This had to be real. Malfoy had to be coming. But what could be keeping him?  
  
Harry decided to go and look down the hallway leading to the Slytherin dungeons so that he would see Malfoy as he arrived. Since he was safely under his invisibility cloak, he would be able to judge the expression on Malfoy's face as he approached, and decide what to do from there.   
  
He got up and crossed the floor, being careful to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible just in case there were any teachers out patrolling. He suddenly wished he had brought the Marauder's Map with him, but he had completely forgotten it in his haste. He had almost reached the hallway when he bumped into something and fell back on his arse with a thud. He was surprised to hear whatever it was he had run into grunt followed by a similar thudding noise.  
  
He looked in front of him, but there was nothing there.   
  
"Hello?" he said cautiously  
  
"Who's there?" said another voice, cracking slightly   
  
"Malfoy? Is that you?"   
  
"Potter?"  
  
Harry saw a disembodied head appear a couple of feet in front of him, and could tell instantly that it was in fact Malfoy by the blonde hair that shown silver in the pale moonlight. Harry uncovered his head as well and stared back at the boy.   
  
"You have an invisibility cloak?" Draco scoffed in disbelief.  
  
"Yes… it was a gift"  
  
"Who gave you an invisibility cloak??"  
  
"Well… it's kind of a long story. It was a gift from my-"  
  
"Never mind," said Draco, cutting him off "I'm not really that interested, come with me."  
  
Draco's head disappeared again and after a moment Harry heard the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away. He quickly got up and chased after the footsteps leading him blindly into the Slytherin dungeons. Harry quickly realized that he had no idea where he was and he could barely hear Draco's footsteps over the pounding of his heartbeat.  
  
"Um… Malfoy. I can't see you."   
  
He heard Malfoy chuckle a few feet in front of him. "Well, you're certainly eager aren't you? I wouldn't get too upset Potter, you'll be seeing plenty of me soon…"  
  
Harry was suddenly glad that it was too dark for Malfoy to see his face as he felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment.   
  
"No… that's not… what I mean…"  
  
"I know what you meant"  
  
Harry suddenly saw a disembodied hand appear in front of him. He wiped the sweat off his palm before hesitantly reaching out from under the robe and placing his hand gently into the invisible Slytherin's. He felt Draco's hand tighten around his own as he felt himself being dragged forward through the dark corridors. They walked for what seemed like an eternity to Harry whose heart was pounding louder and louder in his ears with every footstep. He was tempted to try to strike up a conversation to help ease his nerves, but he didn't know what to say.   
  
They finally stopped in front of a large painting of Dionysus, the Greek God of Wine, who was surrounded by several scantily clad worshippers.   
  
"Bacchus!" barked Draco.  
  
Harry jumped slightly as the sudden noise sliced through the silence of the dark corridors. The portrait slowly creaked open to reveal a staircase leading deeper into the depths of the Slytherin dungeons.   
  
"Watch your step. I wouldn't want to spoil my fun by having to rush you to the infirmary" said the Slytherin icily.   
  
After being dragged down the long flight of steps, Harry felt the Slytherin's hand detach from his own and he found himself in a large room, lit only slightly by a few torches at opposite sides of the room. As Harry peered into the darkness, he could barely make out some chains hanging from the ceiling and shackles mounted on the stone walls. He couldn't help but wonder why a room like this would exist in a school. Maybe this was one of the rooms that they used to discipline students in, like Filch was always talking about?   
  
He felt a shiver creep up his spine as he realized there was no turning back now. He was here. This was real.   
  
"Take off your cloak"   
  
The sound echoed off the walls in the vast room. Harry looked around to find the origin of the voice. He knew that Draco was here somewhere, but he was still underneath his invisibility cloak and the fact that Harry didn't know where he was unnerved him slightly.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? I said Take off your cloak!" said the Slytherin again, firmer this time.   
  
Harry obediently unfastened the cord around his neck and let his invisibility cloak fall to the floor, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and alone…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
Ok, so right now, you are probably wondering where the aforementioned "Hot Sweaty Man Sex" is? – I promised that the Hot Sweaty Man Sex would be in this chapter… and it is… it's in the second part of this chapter, which I haven't finished yet. – This chapter was getting kinda long (it was already at 15 pages) so I decided to split it in half – so I didn't really break my promise this time… *grin*  
  
The second half of this chapter will be finished and posted very soon. 


	7. Chapter Six Part B: I'm Gonna Cum

AUTHOR's NOTES:   
  
And the gods said, "Let there be Hot Sweaty Man-Sex." – and the slash fans were happy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
CHAPTER SIX - PART B: I'm Gonna Cum  
  
Harry's heart was now beating so loudly that he was sure it could be heard throughout the dungeons. His mouth was completely dry, and his hands were shaking at his sides. He reached up to wipe away the beads of cold sweat that had formed on his forehead.   
  
The sound of rustling fabric caught his attention and he turned towards the direction from which the sounds originated. Harry's eyes fell upon the blonde Slytherin who had finally removed his Invisibility Cloak and was delicately placing it over a leather armchair that sat next to a large marble table against the wall. He was wearing a pair of skin-tight black leather pants that accentuated his lean frame and made his normally pale skin look even lighter. It was as if he had been etched in porcelain, a living statue, a masterpiece. He watched the lean muscles in Draco's arms and back stretch and contract as he leaned over the table,fussing with something that Harry could not see. He was utterly beautiful.   
  
Harry was still staring at the blonde when he apparently finished what he was doing and turned towards him. The silver rings that hung from each of Draco's small pink nipples immediately caught Harry's eye. His chest and stomach were smooth, unblemished, and perfectly hairless except for that delicious little trail that seemed to sneak down from under his navel and into his pants, as if it were trying to point out the bulge only inches below.   
  
"Potter? Have you suddenly gone deaf?" barked Malfoy.   
  
"Sorry? What?" Harry said as he tore his eyes off the blonde's abdomen and forced himself to look up at his face.   
  
"I said, Why are you still wearing those ridiculous muggle clothes? Take then off, now!"   
  
Harry blushed slightly as he quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He paused for a moment, glancing at Draco, before he hesitantly unbuttoned his jeans, tugged them down, and kicked them off. He suddenly felt very self-conscious as he stood there wearing nothing but the leather thong that he had been wearing under his clothing for the last few hours. He had never been this naked in front of anyone before, at least not intentionally.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Malfoy, staring back at the scantily clad Gryffindor.   
  
Harry quickly looked down at himself trying to figure out what the Slytherin could be talking about. No, he was completely naked except for the thong. He hadn't been wearing any socks or shoes to begin with. There were no other clothes left for him to remove. His mind began to race as he tried to figure it out. Was he supposed to have brought something with him? He struggled to remember. Had there been more to the note that what he had read? He looked back at the blonde quizzically.   
  
"The collar." Said Malfoy matter-of-factly.   
  
"Oh." Harry quickly crouched down and rifled through his discarded jeans on the floor and retrieved the collar. He fastened it hastily around his neck before standing back up and looking back at Draco, silently seeking his approval.   
  
"Much better, now stand still so I can get a good look at my prize."   
  
Draco slowly closed the distance between them while his focus drifted up and down Harry's body, seemingly devouring it with his eyes. He very slowly circled around the Gryffindor, and brought his face right up next to his ear from behind.   
  
"Very nice, Potter." Draco whispered and grazed Harry's earlobe with his teeth. He skimmed his fingernails down the Gryffindor's back slowly, delighted by the squirming it caused in his prey. Draco chuckled and slapped the boy's arse before circling back around to face him, dragging his fingernails delicately across his abdomen and back up his chest.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and focused really hard on trying not to wiggle or laugh at the excruciatingly gentle touches. He had never really been ticklish, but then again he had never really been touched as he was growing up. He was quickly realizing this his body was not conditioned to deal with this kind of stimulus. It was as if his skin was suddenly ultra-sensitive and the ghostly caresses where driving him crazy. Goose pimples were pricking up on every inch of his skin. He only hoped it was dark enough that the Slytherin wouldn't notice…   
  
No such luck.   
  
Harry opened his eyes hesitantly as the touches stopped, just in time to see Draco's face contort into a devilish grin. With one fingernail, Draco slowly began drawing little patterns on Harry's chest and stomach. The Gryffindor clenched his teeth and scrunched up his face, doing his very best not to respond to the overwhelming sensations. The blonde continued mercilessly, encouraged by his determination, and suddenly slashed his fingernail quickly across the boy's torso, leaving a long red scratch. Harry shuddered and opened his eyes wide, surprised at the abrupt change in stimulation.   
  
"Pleasure and Pain, Potter," smirked Draco, "That is what this is all about. By the time this night is over you will realize that they are one and the same."   
  
********EDITED FOR CONTENT***********   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
I am not able to post the rest of this chapter at this site as they have restrictions against NC-17 material. The unedited chapter is available in all its glory at my personal archive "Tainted Innocence" – you can find the address on my profile page (so scroll up and click on my name – then click on the link next to the words "homepage". -- If you can't figure it out, then you're probably not old enough to read it in the first place.   
  
I regret that I had to post another little blurb - I hadn't originally intented to post any of 6B on this site, but then they posted that warning about chapters that only contained Author's notes.... so I had to break this chapter into chunks AGAIN. -- rest assured the full section 6B is 14 pages long. (about 6,000 words)   
  
After reading the unedited chapter at my site, please return here to post a reivew. -- I even have a nice little link there so you can come right back here. 


	8. Chapter Seven: What? No Cuddling?

AUTHOR's NOTES:   
  
Cookies get passed out to Strykker, Cat 15, and ReflectionsofReality – and even though Reflections "went over the ins and outs" of the sex scene for me, I swear I did not tell him who it was, he really did guess… I guess he just knows me that well… *grin* and he also gets *Hugs* for the last minute beta.  
  
Let's get right to the story shall we… we can chat afterwards.  
  
=== (Re-cap of last cliffhanger)  
  
"Draco, next time we do this, I think I should be on top." Harry said, grinning slyly at his companion.   
  
"What makes you think there is going to be a next time?" cut in a male voice.   
  
Harry stared blankly at Draco as it began to register in his mind that the words hadn't come from Draco's mouth. The voice was very familiar, it sounded almost like… but no, it couldn't be.  
  
====  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 7: What? No Cuddling??  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw a tall lanky teenager emerge from the shadows, his red hair shining brightly in the dim candlelight. He watched in horror as his best friend walked over and draped an arm around Draco's shoulder.   
  
"Ron??… I don't understand?" said Harry, his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" said Ron condescendingly as he stared back at him coldly. "If it wasn't for me and Mione' you would never understand anything. I sometimes wonder how you even manage to get your shoes on the right feet in the morning. But I guess I shouldn't complain, if you weren't so thick it would have made our plan much more difficult to execute."  
  
"What plan? Ron…what? I… "  
  
"Our little plan… Mine and Draco's. You see, Draco has wanted to shag you rotten you for the longest time. I decided that since his birthday is coming up, that I should let him have a little fun. So I concocted this little plan to lure you here, so he could get what he wanted and I could watch." He grinned at the Slytherin and licked his lips provocatively before turning his attention back to the brunette. "And of course, I had a good bit of fun myself. You should have seen the look on your face when I walked in on you in the boy's lavatory. I even gave you a chance to redeem yourself, but of course you fucked that up. You couldn't even tell me the truth."   
  
Harry just sat there staring blankly at his friend… or rather, the person he thought was his friend. His mind wondered back over the events of the past few days as he tried to piece together the situation that he was currently faced with. It was true, Ron had started the argument between him and Draco that caused this chain of events to occur… but he still could not believe that his friend would have, or even could have, manipulated him like this... Then his eyes drifted back to the blonde and the evil smirk that had settled on his face… Malfoy… Malfoy!!  
  
Harry couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had actually begun to fancy him. He had even fantasized about the bloody wanker! But that was all over now. Now he just stared at him in contempt.   
  
"But Ron… I thought you were-"  
  
"What? Your friend? What would you even know about being someone's friend? Things change Potter. You changed."  
  
"Me?" Harry squeaked  
  
"Yes, YOU! You are so wrapped up in feeling sorry for yourself. 'Oh poor me, You-Know-Who killed my parents. Poor Me! Everyone in the bloody world follows my every move!!' Bullocks to that! You've been whining non-stop for the past six years!" said Ron through gritted teeth, as his face became redder and redder with every word that venomously poured out of his mouth.  
  
"But Ron-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed as he crossed the room to stand right above Harry, staring down at him with an icy glare. "I don't want to hear it… You want to talk about friends? You never hang out with me anymore! You've hardly even spoken to me at all this year! You didn't even tell me you were gay! You sure as hell didn't have any problems telling Hermione did you? I knew you fucking told her when she started asking me all those questions at dinner, but I couldn't say anything because that would have spoiled our little surprise," Ron said as he began to walk closer to Harry.   
  
"Ron, I-"  
  
Ron lifted his hand and slapped Harry hard across the face. "I thought I told you to Shut Up! Do you know what it's like to be ignored, Potter? To have your best friend turn his back on you? Did you think I was just going to sit there in the shadows and hope that you would remember I was there?" he chucked sarcastically "I guess not. You're the bloody boy-who-lived, the savior of the Wizarding world. Well, FUCK YOU POTTER! I don't need you anymore. I have Draco now, and he loves me."   
  
"Love You?" asked Draco with a chuckle as an evil grin spread across his face. "You actually think I love you?? You really shouldn't assume things Weasley."   
  
The redhead turned back and looked into the eyes of the blonde in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't remember ever telling you that I loved you, as a matter of fact I don't believe I ever even expressed any interest in you at all."  
  
Ron just stared back at Draco as if he was speaking a foreign language.  
  
"But… but all those nights we spent together in the Astronomy Tower…" he mumbled  
  
"Oh, poor Weasley… Did you really think that meant anything to me? I never wanted you. Who would want you?" the blonde said casually, "I wanted Potter. You were just a tool I used to help me get what I wanted. I never actually had any intention of buggering you, but you spread your legs so eagerly, just like the cheap little whore that you are, and I decided why not you crush you as well and kill two birds with one stone. You made it so easy for me."   
  
Tears began to well up in the redhead's eyes at he stared back at the blonde as a sense of realization began to set in.   
  
"And did you honestly think this scheme was your idea? You're such a git, you fell right into the palm of my hand even easier than your little friend over there," he said gesturing towards Harry, he then covered his mouth with his hand in a mock gasp of concern "Or should I say ex-friend?"  
  
Harry stared at the scene unfolding in front of him with a sick fascination. He had already come to terms with himself on the subject of Malfoy. He felt stupid for allowing himself to trust the blonde, but blamed it on raging hormones. Ron, on the other hand, had completely betrayed him. He had conspired with his enemy, actually plotted against him, and then he had even gone so far as to slap him! Part of him really wanted to feel sorry for Ron, but the anger he felt towards him overpowered that so far that he almost enjoying watching Malfoy rips his heart out.   
  
"Well, it's been a blast," the blond uttered nonchalantly as he collected his wand and cloak, "but I need to go and get my beauty sleep. And I'm sure the two of you would like to have a little heart-to-heart. So I will take my leave now."   
  
Both boys watched in silence as he slipped his cloak over his head and disappeared, only the sound of his footsteps indicating his departure as he walked across the room and back up the staircase. Harry's gaze shifted to the teary-eyed redhead standing in front of him, his eyes narrowing in disgust as he put his hands firmly on the table and pushed himself up, suddenly realizing that he was still completely nude.   
  
He quickly retrieved his jeans and slipped them on commando style, leaving the thong were it lay.  
  
"Harry… I'm so sorry" Ron whimpered as hesitantly took a step towards the disgruntled brunette.   
  
"Don't!" responded Harry bluntly as he picked up his Invisibility cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders as he turned to leave. He had no intention whatsoever of having the 'heart-to-heart' that Malfoy had suggested. He would be doing well if he managed to make it back to the Gryffindor dormitory without strangling his ex-friend. He was ready for his night to be over.   
  
He felt a hand land delicately on his shoulder as he heard Ron say his name again in a desperate plea. Harry swung around and slammed his fist into the redhead's face with all his strength as a sickening crunching sound filled the empty space.  
  
"FUCK YOU RON!!" he snarled. He reached up and unfastened the collar that was still around his neck and hurled it at Ron who had fallen to the floor. "Here, why don't you keep this as a token of your 'love'. Stay the fuck away from me!"  
  
Ron watched silently as Harry pulled his cloak over his head and disappeared the same as Malfoy had done. He felt salty tears streamed down his face and mingling with the trail of blood that was coming out of his nose. A cry of anguish escaped from his lips as he pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs, tucking himself into a ball. He rocked slightly back and forth as more gut wrenching sobs followed, echoing loudly off the stone walls of the dungeon.   
  
~Finite~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
Well… that's it… the story is over… I'm gonna wait a week or two for reviews, (Hopefully all you Ron fans out there will forgive me…. eventually.) Then I'm gonna post my final author's notes – and I'm actually gonna respond to reviews and answer questions… so if there's anything you wanna know, just ask.   
  
Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter… I wanted to wait until after the Holidays were over to post, and then I got kinda *distracted*…. I met someone... yes, Jaded Eros now has a boyfriend... and he has been occupying a good portion of my spare time lately. (It's a Long Distance Relationship which I would like to make "not long distance", but that takes time – I *heart* him) – I'm just hoping that all my nice little twisted evil stories don't turn into fluff now… but who knows, some of you could probably use a nice little piece of fluff after reading this.   
  
Also, I generally don't respond to individual reviews, because I find it an annoying thing to wade through when reading other people's stories, but…  
  
To: Severa Septima Snape – I think that was the best review I have ever gotten. I hope you were able to finally stop drooling, and that was exactly the reaction I was going for. 


End file.
